


Take Me

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Sometimes Marth likes it rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Meta Knight x Marth lemon. Because I'm obsessed and have nothing better to do with my time.

Sometimes Marth likes it rough. Meta Knight doesn’t understand why, but the usually delicate-looking prince enjoys being slammed against something – a bed, floor, table, wall, anything – and thoroughly pounded. Typically, such a mood takes hold after Marth has had a difficult match, often when he loses. Whether it’s pent-up irritation or leftover adrenaline, Meta Knight doesn’t know. Either way, he’s not complaining.

Currently he has Marth pressed into the mattress, his legs spread wide as Meta Knight settles between them. He’s already slicked himself up with the oil Marth keeps in the nightstand, and is working his thumb into Marth’s tightness when the prince grips his pauldrons and hisses, “Now!”

Meta Knight is only too happy to oblige, angling himself and pushing inside without further ado. Marth lets out a strangled cry that is cut off by the pillow he clutches to his chest. Once the bulbous head is past the tight ring of muscle, it’s a smooth entry despite the walls clenching around it.

Some of the fervor in Marth’s body dies down, placated by Meta Knight’s length plowing into him. Soon he’s lifting his hips to take in more, though, and Meta Knight begins to work his way further with each stroke. Meta Knight grabs the pillow from Marth and flings it across the room, staring him down as he fucks him. He wants to see Marth’s desperation mount. Blue eyes half-lidded, lips parted as he begins to pant, the prince is gorgeous like this.

Their eyes meet, gazes locking as Meta Knight withdraws slowly and slams back in. Marth doesn’t hold back his moans, letting his voice relieve the pressure building inside him. Meta Knight is thrusting deeply, grinding against something very pleasurable inside Marth’s body, and the prince loses the feeling in his limbs. All he can do is lie there, whimpering in a most undignified fashion. Meta Knight has not removed his mask, or any of his armor; he looks fearsome as he ruts like a wild animal, grunting all the while.

“ _D- dame… dame_ …” Marth whines, his native tongue taking over. Meta Knight knows he doesn’t mean it. This is his way of goading Meta Knight into playing along with a little dirty talk.

“You don’t like that?” Meta Knight growls, pausing as he buries himself fully. “It looks as if you’re enjoying yourself. You don’t really want me to stop, do you?”

“Nn… _Metanaito-kyou… Onegai…”_

“You’re begging now? How unfitting for a prince such as yourself... Like this, you’re nothing more than a whore… Hng!” Marth tightens up almost unbearably. Meta Knight goes faster, forcing Marth’s thighs farther apart.

“AH! Hyaaa! Nnnnh…! _Me- Metanaito-kyou_!”

“Such a lewd voice… Ah… You’re good at turning me on. Are you doing this on purpose?”

“ _I- iie, iie! Dame!_ ”

“You can’t deny… that look on your face… Hn!” A particularly hard thrust makes Marth’s body seize up. Meta Knight groans as he readjusts his grip. “You love being full of cock, so **take it**!”

“AH! HAAH!” Marth comes with a tremendous shudder, throwing his head back against the pillows. Meta Knight holds still as Marth’s body spasms around him. He absorbs himself in Marth’s orgasm, watching as redness blossoms from his cheeks to his chest. The sight is absolutely stunning. Meta Knight strokes his smooth thighs as Marth slowly begins to descend. Only after his posture relaxes and he starts to catch his breath does Meta Knight begin thrusting again.

Marth can feel the smooth length buffeting his prostate, but his body reacts with only the tiniest jolts of pleasure. He feels numb as Meta Knight picks up speed again, though it’s not an unpleasant sensation. He loves it when Meta Knight uses him like this. The overwhelming fullness in his belly only increases when the knight grunts and goes rigid, pumping a heavy load of thick semen inside Marth’s body. The prince gazes blearily up at Meta Knight, watching the yellow eyes turn purple before they flash bright white. He has a look of intense concentration in his eyes, even when he’s in the throes of climax. Marth curls up around him, his head resting on top of Meta Knight’s, his arms wrapped around the spherical warrior and his legs locking on either side of him, holding him deep inside.

Finally, the sensation becomes too much, and Marth has to let go. He sighs as Meta Knight pulls out, and both shift away from the wet spot that forms on the sheets. Meta Knight allows the human to embrace him, and lays down with him as they both catch their breath.

Meta Knight rarely loses control, but Marth has a way of coaxing his guard down that the knight still can’t figure out. Something about the prince drives him wild. He sighs, feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time. A post-match encounter with Marth always leaves him with a sense of peace.

Sometimes, though, the prince can be unpredictable. “Sir Meta Knight,” Marth says, almost shyly. Meta Knight looks up at him. “Next, will you take me from behind?”

Meta Knight knows then that it’s going to be a very long night.


End file.
